Impossibe, becomes Possible!
by deenew27
Summary: Bonnie just wants to be free from her step family who treat her poorly. Well if she wants the happy ending she deserves she needs to fight for them. With the help of her Fairy Godmother and a few good friends Bonnie will given a chance to make a better name for herself, Maybe even as a Princess? I don't own the re-make of Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella 1997 nor TVD characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meeting

 _Long ago in a kingdom far far away..._

Bonnie wakes up and looks around her makeshift room. _Well maybe today will be a better day._ She grabs a bucket and her rag before she heads out to the shack to wash up. When she finishes that she goes inside her home which doesn't feel like home anymore. It's walls that were once filled with joy and laughter reduced to bitterness of her new family. Bonnie was thrilled when she had found out that her father had found another wife, but that is when everything in her life went downhill. Her new Stepmother Katherine moved in with her two daughters Rebekah and Sybil they were kind for two whole days before Bonnie's father grew ill. He passes the following night.

Katherine took over the whole house that next morning taking all of Bonnie's nice things and forcing her to live in the basement with nothing but rags. The staff could not stay and deal with Katherine and her daughters cruelty so they left which meant Bonnie was left to everything! The cleaning, the cooking, the washing, the feeding of the animals, and bathing them. Bonnie was not going to let any of this stop her from remaining true to her heart one day she would go after her dreams. Little did Bonnie know that day was coming very soon.

Bonnie went into the kitchen grabbed a teapot to put over the fire. She starts making breakfast knowing the others would be up soon. While she cooks she hums the song her mother had sang to her when she was upset. Soon breakfast is on the table as is the tea Bonnie hears noise upstairs. She busies herself with dusting the top of the fireplace in the next room. "Bonnie!" She hears her stepmother call from the kitchen. She rushes in nearly bumping into Sybil, "Watch where your going." She says before she sits across from her sister. "Yes, stepmother?" Katherine looks at her then at the food in front of her. "Bonnie how am I suppose to eat this when I have not a single utensil in front of me?" Bonnie says nothing and gets the silverware and tea cups out. "Anything else stepmother?" Bonnie asks as she stands far away.

"Yes, we're all going into town to do some shopping." Bonnie smiles, "I get to go too?" Katherine looks at her and smirks, "Of course who else will carry the bags?" Bonnie's smile fades. Rebekah and Sybil laugh. "Now go find something to wear in that basement and fetch the Coachmen."

Bonnie nods and leaves heading to the basement to change. She dresses in a green maid outfit she ties her long hair back with a piece of cloth. She leaves the basement and heads out to the Coach men's house he lives a short walk away. She knocks lightly on his door and waits. "Hello Bonnie." Bonnie looks up at the Coachmen otherwise known as "Stefan, umm would you mind giving my step family and I a ride to the village?" Stefan smiles, "Finally getting out of that house huh?" Bonnie smiles proudly. "Yes, I am." Stefan nods. "Of course just let me tell Caroline that I'm leaving I shall meet you back your front gate." Bonnie nods thanks him and leaves heading back home.

When she gets there she sees Katherine, Sybil and Rebekah waiting. "Well, I guess that is the best you can do." Her stepmother says as she fans herself. Soon Stefan arrives with the carriage. He gets down and opens the door. Katherine goes up first than her daughters. "Sorry no more room in here." Rebekah says as she flips a some of her golden locks back. "That's fine she can sit next to me." Stefan helps her on the front of the carriage before getting on himself. They ride to the village.

When they arrive everyone gets off and Katherine turns to Stefan giving him a look over, "Wait here, we'll be done soon." Stefan nods then shoots Bonnie a smiles that her step family misses. Bonnie quicken her pace to keep up with them. They visit several shops buying ridiculous clothes and shoes. Bonnie is left with carrying it.

"Come along now girls." As she leads them to a different part of the village. "Hurry up." Rebekah says to Sybil. "Move it!" She looks over her shoulder at Bonnie who is now running to keep up. They stop in front of a hat shop Bonnie pays them no mind as she watches the kids puppet show a few steps away. She doesn't hear the commotion behind her other hand her stepmother saying how can she choose between such lovely daughters. Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Bonnie. Bonnie!" Rebekah says. Bonnie jumps a bit and turns around. "Yes?"

"What do you think does it look better on me?" She poses with the hideous feather hat on her head. "Or me?" Sybil snatches it off her head placing it on hers. "Well I don't know that much about hats, but I don't think it flatters either one of you." Her stepsister gasp. "What did you ask her for?" Sybil says glaring at Bonnie. "She don't know a thing she said so herself." Then Rebekah snatches the hat off her sisters head. They have a tug of war over it and cry to their mother then they head inside. Bonnie looks back at the puppet show she sighs.

 _The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear_  
 _are still inside my head_  
 _the kindest words I'll ever know_  
 _are waiting to be said_  
 _the most entrancing sight of all_  
 _is yet for me to see_  
 _and the dearest love in all the world_  
 _is waiting somewhere for me_  
 _Is waiting somewhere_  
 _somewhere for me_

"Bonnie!" She turns around to see that her stepmother holding bags she takes them. "Have you ever seen such a lazy girl in your life?" Sybil says. As Bonnie walks past her. "Who are you calling lazy?" Rebekah exclaims. Sybil shakes her head. "Not you stupid Bonnie." They continue to walk as Bonnie gathers the other things they purchased then quickly follows when to the square. There also someone else there with dreams just like Bonnie, but who?

 _T_ _he sweetest sounds I'll ever hear_  
 _are still inside my head_  
 _the kindest words I'll ever know_  
 _are waiting to be said_  
 _the most entrancing sight of all_  
 _is yet for me to see_  
 _and the dearest love in all the world_  
 _is waiting somewhere for me_  
 _is waiting somewhere_  
 _somewhere for me_

They walk past him and the two are oblivious to one another. Rather odd when they are so close!

 _The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear_  
 _Are still inside my head_  
 _The kindest words I'll ever know, are waiting to be said_  
 _The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see_  
 _And the dearest love in all the world_  
 _Is waiting somewhere for me (waiting somewhere)_  
 _Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me_

Bonnie gasps and takes a step back as she was almost run over by the a royal carriage. "Are you alright, miss?" The man asks as helps her pick up the items that had fell. "Yes, I'm fine." Bonnie says as she gets everything. "Just like those bloody Royals not caring if their in anyone's way." Bonnie takes the hat he handed her. "Well I'm sure they were going somewhere very important." The man chuckles "I doubt it." The pair make eye contact for the first time Bonnie smiles, "Thanks for your help." She stands and walks away. The man stands and follows her. "Wait, what's your name?" Without facing him. "Bonnie."

"I beg your pardon?" Bonnie turns to face him. "Bonnie like Lonnie, but with a B." The man nods and smiles, "Ah, Bonnie. I like it." Bonnie shrugs, "It grows on you I guess. Excuse me." She walks away again. "Tell me Bonnie what would a man have to do to find himself is your good graces?" The keeps walking, "Who wants to know?" He matches her pace. "Well lets just say a rather charming stranger?" Bonnie raises a brow still walking. "Well this charming stranger seems rather full of himself, but he's have to get to know me a lot better than some random girl he met on the street." The man is in front of her walking backwards until he bumps into a cart. Bonnie gasps.

"Oh my. I'm not sure I want to meet this stranger. I doubt he knows the way a girl is to be treated." The man catches up. "Like a princess, I guess." Bonnie stops in her tracks and turns to him. "No, like a person with kindness and respect." The man tilts his head. "Your not like other girls." Bonnie looks at him calmly. "How do you mean?" He holds a hand up. "Nothing I didn't mean to offend you." They look away for awhile. "That's alright, it's just that I've lived a pretty sheltered life." The man smiles "So have I." Bonnie looks at him in disbelief. "Really?" He nods. "Everyday it's the same old routine." Bonnie nods, "Until you want to runaway and never come back." He says that last part with her. They smile at each other.

"I thought I told you to never to talk to strangers!" Bonnie's eyes widen as she walks around him to her step family. "I'm so sorry stepmother." Bonnie looks back at him. "I do hope to see you again, Bonnie." He smiles and leaves. "Wandering off with those packages what are you doing?!" Katherine yells and walks away the others follow, Bonnie stays awhile.

 _The most entrancing sight of all_  
 _is yet for me to see_  
 _and the dearest love in all the world_  
 _is waiting somewhere for me_  
 _is waiting somewhere_  
 _somewhere for me_

 **"BONNIE!"** Her stepmother yells and she follows this time. She just missed the man she was talking to step into a Royal carriage on it's way back to the castle.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys Happy Saturday to you all I could not resist writing this after last night's episode. So tell me know what you think of the Characters and this new story. I will be writing another chapter for Knocked up Bennett and Story of my Life Beginning very soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ball Announcement

"Why why the blasted disguise again? Your Highness after I begged you-" The Prince cuts him off happily. "I had a wonderful time Damon. No one treated me like a Royal. What a relief to be among real people." Damon sighs as he fixes the Prince's shirt, "Can I say something? Real people are not all what they seem to be. Look at me I'm a real person, believe me they are all out there wishing they were you." The prince sighs. "Because they have know idea of what this life is really like." He walks away. "Help me out here, your rich, you live in this palace, you have gorgeous woman throw themselves at your feet is there something I'm not getting?!" They stop so Damon can fix his shirt yet again. "I have no real life of my own. Everything is decided for me. Where I go, what I do, and who I see."

"Your Highness this disappearance act has to stop it's too dangerous." The prince smiles. "I was perfectly safe Damon." Damon shakes his head. "I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about me I can't keep lying to your mother they have laws against that." The prince pats him on the shoulder before entering his parents study. "If he wants to kill me why doesn't run me over with his stupied carriage and get it over with?" Then Damon leaves.

The curtains are pulled back. "You wanted to see me mother?" The Queen gets up from her chair and hugs him, "Lorenzo, dear where have you been? Your father and I were just talking about you." The King who is playing chess says. "Your mother talking I was listening." Enzo's smile is warm, "What's going on?" The queen smiles "Just planning a little get together, nothing too fancy just family." Enzo nods and looks at the scroll. "And a few close friends and every eligible young woman in the kingdom." Enzo extends it. "Mother." "Were only talking 4-500 at the most." Enzo looks at her, "Mother you can't keep doing this to me." "What? Elijah what's he saying?" The king looks up at his wife. "He's saying he doesn't want another ball."

"No he's not." Enzo's expression is serious. The queen smile fades her voice trails off high-pitched. "Here we go." Enzo mutters. "Oh, Elijah my smelling salts. Elijah." The queen says when she nears her husband's chair. "Enzo it's really very simple... all your mother and I want is for you to be happy." As the king stands and places his hands on Enzo's arms. "Happiness has nothing to do with it." Both men look at her. "I mean we want you to be happy, but dear you do have certain obligations." As she approach them. "What your mother is trying to say is, we think it's time you found a wife and produced an heir." As the king wraps his hand around his queen. "Someday soon this whole kingdom will be yours." The queen says. "Not that soon." Says the king.

"Look all I ask is you let me find a bride for myself in my own way." Enzo says then he takes two steps forward. "I guess I have this crazy idea that I want to be in love when I marry, like you were." The king and queen smile at each other. "That's all we want for you, son." The king says. "Yes, dear, but that doesn't mean you can't find that at the ball-" The queen says. Enzo sighs. "You haven't heard a word I said." Then he leaves as his mother rambles. "Where's he going?" Once Enzo's gone. "Could it have been something we said?" The king asks his wife. She sighs, "Damon. Damon." Damon appears from behind the curtain. "Yes, your majesty?" The queen walks back to her husband. "Proclamation from the Prince."

"Your majesty, I couldn't help but over hearing and it sound like the prince- " He's cut off. "Damon take this down."

 _His royal highness, Lorenzo Rupert, Windemere Vladimir, Carl Alexander, Francois Reginald, Lancelot Herman..._

Damon stops writing. "Herman?" The queen nods, "Herman. Gregory St. John... (he'll thank us for it later) Is giving a ball!"

Damon takes the scroll and millions of invitations to the village. "The Prince is giving a ball!" He says when they get to the square. Everyone gathers to hear.

 _The Prince is Giving a Ball!_  
 _His royal highness, Lorenzo Rupert, son of her majesty, Queen_  
 _Lucyanna, Charlie DaGermatrude, Gueenavier Mazy..._

"Mazy?" Katherine asks. Damon nods. "Mazy. Marguerite Ann... is giving a ball!" Everyone rejoices. All the townsfolk say. "The Prince is giving a Ball! The Prince is giving a Ball!" Katherine grins forgetting about Bonnie who is watching all the people. Katherine goes into the candy shop to get Rebekah and Sybil.

 _"They've spread the message far and wide, the Prince in giving a Ball! They say he wants to find a bride, he may find one at the ball!"_ Katherine says to her daughters. _"Oh if only he'de propose to me!"_ Rebekah says dreamily. _"I wish that he'd propose to me!"_ Sybil says. _"Just leave the hair and clothes to me!"_ Katherine says. Then the three all together. _"The Prince is giving a Ball!"_ They leave the store Sybil goes back in to get a lollipop.

 _Now if you please, the Crown decrees some fois de soir with frills,_  
 _A silky sateen in aubergine, a red if someone spills!_  
 _A surfeit of meat, a side of ham, and lots of beef filets,_  
 _Some marbleized steaks, a rack of lamb, and veal you raise to braise!_  
 _Limburger-Swiss and Gourmandise, Cheddar, Gruyere, and Bleu,_  
 _Chunks of Swiss in barrels, please, make sure that it's 'holy', too!_  
 _Puddings, and pies, and rum souffles, succulent chocolate rounds,_  
 _Cream puffs they can chew away to gain some royal pounds!_

Townsfolk: _The Prince is giving a ball!_  
 _The Prince is giving a ball!_  
 _The Prince is giving a ball!_  
 _The Prince is giving a ball!_

Damon: _His Royal Highness—200 orchids, 400 poppies, 600 roses, 800 lilies—_  
 _Lorenzo Rupert— 1,000 oranges, 2 000 plums—_  
 _Windermere Vladimir Carl Alexander - raspberry, blueberry, strawberry, gooseberry—_  
 _Francois Reginald Lancelot Herman, son of Her Majesty Queen Lucyanna—_  
 _Chocolate and cheddar and Charlotte and Maizy— son of His Caveat, King Elijah Godfrey Ladislav Leopold Sydney—_

Townsfolk: _—_  
 _SYDNEY?!_

Damon: _SYDNEY! Is giving a Ball!_

Everyone with food and clothing follow Damon back to the palace. Bonnie watches as everyone goes. "The prince is giving a ball." She smiles and leaves to find her step family who is already in the carriage waiting. "Hurry up Bonnie there is much work to be done!" Bonnie nods then Stefan helps her on the front of the carriage with all the material and shoes her step family bought. They head back towards the house. Once they arrive Stefan helps Bonnie down and then the rest of them.

"Bonnie tip the man oh, my the money is inside Bonnie retrieve it and give it to the man." Bonnie goes inside leaving the door open so they could get in and goes to get four gold coins since Katherine won't allow her to give him a small sack. She leaves everything and goes back out. She looks around, but Stefan and the carriage are gone. Bonnie turns to Rebekah. "He went home don't you know that? Otherwise he'd still be here waiting."

Bonnie rolls her eyes and heads down the small path that leads to his house. She knocks on the door Caroline answers. "Bonnie hi, please come in." She opens the door wider to let Bonnie in. "So Stefan told me about the ball that is coming up the day after tomorrow." Bonnie nods and hands Caroline the sack. "No, you keep it any buy yourself something nice for the ball." Bonnie shakes her head. "My stepmother would never allow that." Caroline rolls her eyes. "That woman never does when it comes to you." They both look and see that Stefan has joined them. "Stefan can you take Bonnie and I into the village tomorrow?" Stefan smiles. "Of course, so what will we tell dear old Katherine?"

"Simple we are going into town to get the rest of the fabric she requires." Stefan nods. "I can do that, but I'll need some help since, I'm the one she always wants to keep her eyes on." Caroline looks at Bonnie with sympathy. "Alright, then leave that here so we can take it with us in the morning." Bonnie nods then she closes their door and skips back home. "Oh there she is, Bonnie mother is looking for you." She gives a slight nod to Rebekah then hurries up the stairs to her stepmother's room. She knocks on the door. "Come in." Katherine says.

"Yes, stepmother?" Bonnie asks when she steps in "Oh well Bonnie, we need tea then after that you must clean the stables. Sweep the floors, clean the floors and dust the whole house. Understood?" Bonnie nods. "Good now go and make us some lunch while we wait for that tea." Bonnie leaves closing the door behind her. She goes downstairs to the kitchen and makes lunch as she waits for the tea to finish. When everything is made her stepmother comes down the stairs. "Rebekah. Sybil." Both Bonnie's step-sisters come racing down the stairs. Bonnie takes her plate to the kitchen to eat in silence.

"Bonnie!" She hears Sybil call. "Yes?" Sybil hold her cup up, "Is this hot?" She flips the cup up and the tea spills all over Bonnie. "No, it's not." She goes to the kitchen and gets her some hot tea. When she comes back she sees Rebekah smirking. "Alright girls enough and Bonnie do clean up the mess you've made." Her stepmother says with a smirk Bonnie holds back her tears and goes to grab a bucket filling it half way with hot water then adding soap. She gets a rag and goes back to the dining room. Bonnie lets out a sigh of relief when she sees her step family is no longer in the room.

She hums her mother's song as she cleans the floors then sweeps them. She goes out to the stables and cleans it and feeds the stray dog that Bonnie calls Terry once that is all finished she goes out to the shack and cleans herself off of all the filth and dresses in one of the nightgowns she was able to salvage before her stepmother threw them all away. Bonnie could not wait for tomorrow she fell into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Her Mother's song

Bonnie woke up the next morning feeling excited. She took her clothes and went to the shack to take a bath she was relieved to have some warm water on her skin rather than cold. She dressed and brushed her long black hair then she braided it down her back. She put on her boots and fed the animals and she even gave Terry water and a treat before heading into the house and kindling a warm fire in the fireplace. Bonnie hummed her mothers song as she made breakfast and then she placed the tea over the fire. While she waited for her step family to come down she ate a healthy portion of food and it was soon after they came down.

"Ah, dear sister Sybil look at little Bonbon smiling without a care in the world." Rebekah said as she sat down. "Yes, it must be because that man actually paid attention to her a few days ago, but dear Bonbon does not see that he took pity on her and her misfortune." Sybil said as Bonnie placed their silverware and food down. She got the teapot and grabbed two cups she poured their tea trying not to care about what her stepsister had just said. Bonnie looks up to see her stepmother Katherine has finally come down. "Bonnie I expect my tea and breakfast to be on the table when I come down." Her stepmother says. Bonnie nods as she places her food and drink in front of her.

"I already fetched the coachman." Katherine raises a suspicious brow at this, "Whatever for? We don't need his service till this afternoon." Bonnie looks at her stepmother puzzled. "But you told the seamstress that you would be there in the morning to get the fabric for your dresses." Her stepmothers eyes widen. "And you decided to let me know that now!" She screams. "Stepmother, if it's alright I can go and get them and come right back." Rebekah and Sybil laugh, "You get the material for our gowns? Mother you can't allow that." Katherine sips her tea. "Go, Bonnie and I want you back here within two hours if not I will know that you have gotten into trouble and I will throw you out understood?" Bonnie nods stiffly and leaves.

She rushes to the front door and heads out to see both Stefan and Caroline waiting. "Hurry Bonnie before they see you!" Caroline says, Bonnie hastens to the carriage. She gets in and they hurry away from her house. "So was she convinced?" Stefan asks, Bonnie nods, "Yes, but we only have two hours before I have to get back." Caroline smiles and takes her hand, "That is more than enough time." Once they arrive at the village they head straight to the seamstresses. "Ah, Bonnie and Caroline it's good to see you again." The seamstress Jo says. "Hi Jo, so is the fabric for my step family in the back?" Bonnie asks.

Jo nods, "Yes just go back through the curtains and Alaric will get them for you." Bonnie nods and heads to the back. "Why, hello Bonnie! It's good to see you." Alaric hugs her. Bonnie smiles, "It has been a time indeed since I last saw you." Alaric smiles, "So your here for Katherine, Rebekah, and Sybil's fabric?" Bonnie nods Alaric turns around and gets the material. "Ah, here we are, one purple with jewels, one pink and one yellow." He hands them to her. "Thank you, Alaric." He shrugs, "I do hope we see you again." Bonnie nods with a smile then leaves. She goes back they way she came. "Oh, Bonnie I'm looking for material for you come back when you put those in the carriage." Caroline says without looking at her. Bonnie walks out of the shop and towards Stefan.

"Well, hello again Bonnie, was it?" Bonnie whirls around to see the man she had spoken to briefly a few days ago. "Um, hi what are you doing here?" Enzo smiles, "Just taking a stroll, and you seen to be busy this morning." He looks at the fabric in her hands, "Well, yes of course." He quirks a brow, "So are those horrid materials for you?" Bonnie looks down and shakes her head, "No its for my family." He smiles, "Good, it's not your style." Bonnie smiles, "Well thanks I do have to hurry and get back since the ball is tomorrow night." Enzo sighs sadly, "Are you alright?" He recovers quickly, "Yes, yes I am, well I shouldn't keep you any longer, good day Bonnie." He walks away, "Wait, you haven't told me your name." Bonnie calls to him. He stop and turns. "Maybe you'll find out soon enough, love." He says with a wink then continues on.

Stefan approaches her, "Who was that?" Bonnie looks at him, "I honestly don't have a clue." She walks to the carriage and places the material inside. Going back into the shop, "Bonnie who was the nice looking man you were talking to?" Caroline asks, Bonnie shrugs, "I don't know, so I see you've been busy." She looks at all the material in Caroline's hands, "Yeah, sorry I got a little carried away. Show which color do you think is for you?" Bonnie looks and her eyes fall on the mint green fabric, she gently pulls it out from the stack. "This is the one." Caroline and Jo both smile. They purchase it and head back home. "We will take your material home with us." Stefan says Bonnie nods.

When they arrive back at her house Bonnie gets down taking her step families material with her. "She's back mother!" Sybil says when she sees Bonnie. Katherine come out and gazes at Bonnie, "With an hour to spare, hmm I guess your staying. Now bring the fabric up I will deal with it." Bonnie heads upstairs and to her stepmother's room. She places it on the foot of her bed. "Now go clean the dishes and dust the furniture." Bonnie does so and soon once again she goes to fetch Stefan. He comes and they all head into the village they buy shoes and accessories to match their clothes. Bonnie is left to carry it all. When they get back home Bonnie pays Stefan then he drives back home.

Katherine sighs when she reaches the door then they all look back, "Bonnie, the door?" She rushes forward, "Right away." She opens the door, "Bonnie my wrap." Her stepmother says. Bonnie takes it, "Bonnie my hat." Sybil says, Bonnie takes it. "Bonnie my gloves." Rebekah says. Bonnie gets them placing them on the table, "Bonnie have you polished the furniture?" Bonnie looks down, "Not yet stepmother I had a busy day." Katherine looks at her, "You had a busy day?" Bonnie nods speaking softly. "Yes, I was in the village with you." He stepmother sighs and grabs two books, "The impatience, after your father died they said I should have thrown you out into the street. Be a swan Sybil a swan." She says as she places one on her head then to Rebekah, "But I kept you out here all these years and this is the thanks that I get shoulders back Rebekah." When she shrugs then relaxes. "I've been told I have two bigger hearts." Rebekah and Sybil say, "You have two bigger hearts mother."

Katherine smiles "Will take our tea upstairs." Which causes both of Bonnie's step sisters to quickly rise. "Come girls it's time to get out beauty rest we want to look our best for the ball tomorrow night. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." She says with a yawn as she goes up the stairs. "I'm tired too mother." Rebekah says, "Your tired?" Sybil challenges before she follows. "Stepmother." Bonnie calls. "What is it now?" Katherine appears rather annoyed. Bonnie looks up, "I was wondering about the ball all eligible young woman in the kingdom are invited." Katherine smirks, "You think the prince is going to have one glance at you and fall madly in love?" Bonnie looks away, "I didn't mean-" He stepmother cuts her off. "Take my advice Bonnie and be satisfied with what you have I promise you'll be much happier."

"If my parents were alive." Bonnie mutters thinking her stepmother did not hear. "Well their not are they?" She says coldly. Bonnie looks down. "Their alive in my heart." Katherine plasters on a fake smile. "Don't cling to the past Bonnie it's not attractive." Then she leaves, Rebekah and Sybil come out. "Bonnie hot water." Sybil says. "Bonnie warm milk." Rebekah says. "Bonnie!" Bonnie ties her apron around her waist heading to the kitchen. As she ties her long hair back with a piece of cloth she mimics her stepsisters, "Bonnie hot water, Bonnie warm milk. Bonnie. Bonnie." She looks at the white mice in the cage.

 _I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse_  
 _When I hear a command I obey._  
 _But I know of a spot in my house_  
 _Where no one can stand in my way._  
 _In my own little corner in my own little chair_  
 _I can be whatever I want to be._  
 _On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere_  
 _And the world will open it's arms to me._

 _I'm a young Norwegian princess or a milkmaid_  
 _I'm the greatest prima Donna in Milan_  
 _I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made_  
 _By her own flock of silkworms in Japan_  
 _I'm a girl men go mad for_  
 _Love's a game I can play with a cool and confident kind of air._  
 _Just as long as I stay in my own little corner_  
 _All alone in my own little chair._

"Bonnie I'm thirsty." She hears Rebekah say. "Your thirsty?" Sybil questions. "Bonnie where's our tea?" Katherine asks. She pulls out a tray with three tea cups and looks out the window.

 _I can be whatever I want to be._

 _I'm a thief from Calcutta I'm a queen in Peru._  
 _I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea_  
 _I'm a huntress on an African safari..._  
 _It's a dangerous type of sport and yet it's fun_  
 _In the night I Sally forth to seek my quarry_  
 _And I find I forgot to bring my gun._

 _I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed_  
 _When I meet a lioness in her lair_  
 _Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner,_  
 _All alone in my own little chair._

Bonnie is sitting back in her chair. _**"Bonnie!"**_ She quickly gets up and makes the tea taking it upstairs she did not realize how late it was once she did her chores she cleaned up a bit then went to bed the ball on her mind as she fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Hey just a quick update before Thanksgiving, so what do you guys think so far? I love feedback so please do leave a comment on this story and any of my others. Until next time..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 To Capture the Prince

The next morning at the Castle. Lorenzo goes down the stairs when he sees his parents and Damon preparing for tonight's ball or his ball. "Mother you have to call this ball off immediately!" He follows her as she walks away. "Not possible it's difficult to cancel when you got the ball rolling." She laughs pats Damon on the leg causing him to almost fall off the latter. "Beside what would we tell everyone?" Enzo stops leaning on the latter and walks over to her. "Tell them you shcemeded behind my back and your very ashamed of yourselves." The queen gasps, "Ashamed?" The king who was eating a grape chimes in, "I've never had to be ashamed of anything in my entire life and I'm certainly not going to start now." He pulls the latter that causes Damon to scream until he's back in place. Damon sighs.

"You know I probably shouldn't interfere." The Royal family looks at him and say. "Probably." Damon tries again, "Let's say the prince goes to the Ball." Enzo walks over to him. "You bloody traitor." The Queen Lucyanna smiles "I like the way that sounds." Damon nods, "If the prince finds a bride that's wonderful, but if he does not..." Damon trails off. Enzo smiles, "Damon you're a genius." Damon shrugs. Enzo faces his parents. "Mother I shall go to the ball, but if I don't find her tonight you'll let me fall in love my way with no interference, no matter how long it takes." The queen looks at her husband Elijah for support, he agrees with his son. "It does have a ring of fairness to it." The queen thinks it over, "I suppose... if that's what you want dear." Enzo smiles. "Thank you, I love you both very much." He kisses his mother on her cheek and hugs his father. Then he pats Damon on the leg before leaving.

The queen and king walk hand in hand back passing by Damon, "Don't worry your Majesties he'll meet someone tonight I can feel it in my bones." They stop the queen turns to him, "You'll feel it in your bones if he doesn't." She hits the latter and Damon falls down then groans. The king and queen look at him then carry on their way.

On the otherside of the kingdom Katherine was trying to get her girls (minus Bonnie) ready for the ball. "Mother." Sybil complains and walks backwards Katherine still approaches her. "My daughters are going to be the envy of everyone at the ball." Rebekah smiles as Bonnie places the last curler in her hair, "Do you really think so mother?" Katherine does not hear her, "Stand still and turn around Sybil." She does as she told Katherine lifts the shaw to her head she pulls her corset tightening it. "Our family has been known for it's fascinating women. (Bonnie and Rebekah flinch)Why I would've married a prince myself if I had the same opportunity that you girls had (Sybil wincing in pain)if I had someone to push me the way you girls do. Someone to sacrifice for me." Sybil barely breathing says as she leans back against her, "Mother your hurting me." Katherine holds on tighter. "Beauty knows no pain girls." Then she releases Sybil.

"Now let's go over this again." She walks to the mirror Rebekah joins her. "If I've done my job right there's no reason the prince shouldn't pick you for his bride." She turns around with a smile. "Girls." They flutter their eyelashes then curtsy then repeat it's a total mess! "Let's move on, tell me what your going to say to the prince Sybil." Sybil itches her arm, "Well you told me their more to me than just pure beauty so I decided to recite a poem." Rebekah looks puzzled. "A poem?" Sybil looks at her, "What's wrong with that?" Katherine itches her head. "Whatever you do girls you can't let the prince know how clever you are men can't stand smart women." Both girls say. "Yes, mother."

"And for goodness sake Sybil stop scratching yourself!" Sybil puts her hands down, "I can't help it you know how I get itchy when I'm nervous." Katherine rushes over and pulls her hands to her side. "And what are you going to say Rebekah?" Rebekah smiles, "Well, mother I've been working on my infectious laughter." Sybil says, "Excuse me?" She looks at her mother, Rebekah speaks again, "Tonight I'm going to laugh infectiously at all the prince's jokes." She laughs and ends up snorting. Katherine walks over to her. "I beg you Rebekah try not to snort." Rebekah nods. "Yes, mother." Then she turns to Sybil. "And Sybil you must try not to scratch, remember girls we hide our flaws until after the wedding." They say the last part together.

"Shouldn't a man love you for who you are in spite of everything?" Bonnie asks. Her stepmother turns around and walks over to her, "How quant, tell me Bonnie what would you say to capture the prince?" Bonnie shrugs, "I don't know." Katherine smirks, "Of course you don't." Bonnie stands, "But whatever say we'd know in an instant that we were meant for each other then he'd smile and kiss my hand." Her stepsister look at her dreamily, "That sounds so romantic." Sybil says. Rebekah smiles and says, "Say it again Bonnie." Before Bonnie can her stepmother says. "Rubbish! This isn't about love it's about marriage. Have I taught you girls nothing?" She leans on the couch.

 _Falling in Love with Love is falling for make-believe!_  
 _Falling in Love with Love is playing the fool!_  
 _Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy!_  
 _Learning to trust is just for children in school._  
 _I fell in Love with Love one night when the moon was full_  
 _I was unwise with eyes unable to see!_  
 _I fell in Love with Love with love everlasting._  
 _But Love fell out, with me!_

(Stepsisters)  
 _Falling in Love with Love is falling for make-believe!_  
 _Falling in Love with Love is playing the fool!_

(Stepmother)

 _Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy!_

(Stepsisters)  
L _earning to trust is just for children in school._

(Stepmother)  
 _I fell in Love with Love one night when the moon was full_  
 _I was unwise with eyes unable to see!_  
 _I fell in Love with Love, Love everlasting!_  
 _But love fell out, with me!_

After Bonnie helps get them ready for the ball she runs over to Caroline's to put on her dress. When she arrives she knocks on the door. "Hi, Bonnie come in." Stefan ushers her in and takes her to his and Caroline's room to change. "Hey Bonnie just in time. Come on let's put it on you." Stefan closes the door and Bonnie get's into her mint green gown with Caroline's help. "Oh Bonnie you look beautiful!" Bonnie looks at herself in the mirror her hair has been pinned up into a bun with a few curls. Stefan knocks then opens the door. "Wow, you look amazing, can my girl sew or what?" Bonnie and Caroline laugh. "Off you two go I want to hear all about it later."

Stefan extends his arm to Bonnie leading her to the carriage he opens the door and she climbs in. Stefan get on top and drives to pick up the rest. Katherine looks when they approach fanning herself, "It's about ti-" She stop mid-sentence when she sees what Bonnie's wearing. Rebekah gasps in her hideous pink dress, "Mother, she can't go look at that dress it's not in season!" Katherine walks over to Bonnie her face emotionless. "It is a bit old fashioned the puffs don't match the time let me fix it." She tears the puff off or Bonnie's shoulders. "Stop it!" Bonnie cries. Her stepsisters join in ruining her dress.

Stefan is able to pull Bonnie away from them. "Are you alright?" Bonnie nods stiffly. Katherine laughs evilly. "Sorry Bonnie, but I don't think the prince is looking for another maid. Coachmen lets me on our way." Stefan look apologetic at Bonnie then gets on the carriage. They ride to the ball leaving Bonnie behind. Bonnie whips her tears and picks up the pieces of her dress. "Go to the Ball me? Why would I want to go to the ball, I would much rather sit here by the fire."

 _In my own little corner in my own little chair_  
 _I can be whatever I want to be._  
 _On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere_  
 _And the world will open it's arms to me._

 _I am in the royal palace of all places_

 _I am chatting with the prince_

 _And king and queen_

 _And the color on my two stepsisters faces is a queer sort of_

 _Sour apple green_

 _I am coy and flirtatious when alone with the prince_

 _"Oh your Highness."_

 _I'm the bell of the ball in my own little corner all alone..._

"Bonnie! Bonnie open up!" Bonnie wipes her tears and goes to open the door. Caroline comes in, "Oh, Bonnie." She hugs her. "Why, it's not like the prince would even give me the light of day. I don't understand why they don't want me to go." Bonnie sniffs. "Because they are truly jealous of you." Bonnie leans away. "Why would they be? I'm not bubbly like you and Rebekah I don't speak other languages like Sybil." Caroline sighs, "Bonnie what makes you think the prince would even care about that? You are beautiful just the way you are."

Bonnie smiles slightly, but not fully believing. "But still I wish, I wish I could go to the ball."

* * *

 _ **HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Here's another chapter for you let me know what you think with a comment and enjoy turkey day!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 It's Possible

 _Bonnie smiles slightly, but not fully believing. "But still I wish, I wish I could go to the ball."_

Caroline steps towards Bonnie about to say something, then suddenly!

 _"FOL–DE–ROL AND FIDDLEDY DEE, FIDDLEDY FADDLEDY FODDLE. ALL THE WISHES IN THE WORLD ARE POPPYCOCK AND TWADDLE!"_

The both look out the kitchen window to see a women dressed in a shiny brown dress her hair is curly beyond compare. Bonnie speaks first, "Who are you?" The woman smiles, "I'm your Fairy Godmother, honey." Bonnie looks at her with disbelief. "You?" The woman smile fades, "You have a problem with that? 'Cause if you'd rather have some old lady in a tu-tu sprinkling fairy dust I can just-" Bonnie stands up, "No, no I just never drea-"

 _"FOL-DE-ROL AND FIDDLEDY DEE, FIDDLEDY FADDLEDY FOODLE. ALL THE DREAMERS IN THE WORLD ARE DIZZY IN THE NOODLE."_ The Fairy Godmother says.

"That's terrible." Caroline says. Fairy Godmother turns to her. "You try coming up with a rhyme on the spot like that." Bonnie chimes in. "No, she meant what you said about dreamers, I mean why shouldn't I dream?" Fairy Godmother smiles, "I can see this is going to take a while. Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Bonnie goes to the door, "Forgive me of course I am." She opens the door but the Fairy Godmother has disappeared. "Bonnie, I'm in here." Bonnie goes back into the house she sees Caroline's facial expression she to is baffled by how she got in.

"Is it just me or is it freezing in here?" Fairy Godmother says, then lifts her hand and what appears to be magic she lights a fire in the fireplace and closes the door. "How did you do that?" Caroline asks. Fairy Godmother smiles with a shrug. "Practice." Bonnie nods, "So what's your name? If you don't mind me asking." Fairy Godmother smiles, "It's Sheila." Caroline nods then looks at Bonnie. "I always hoped that someone would come take me from here." Sheila crosses her arms. "Bonnie if you want get out of here your going to have to do it yourself. The music's in you deep down in your soul. When you find it nothing will hold you back from walking out that door."

"You don't know her Stepmother, Katherine." Bonnie and Sheila look at her. "Sorry, I'm Caroline. Bonnie's friend I came to try and cheer her up." Sheila looks at the torn dress that Bonnie had yet to change out off. "You both want to know what her problem is?" Bonnie and Caroline nod. "She can't handle how fabulous Bonnie is." Bonnie shakes her head. "Fabulous? Me?" Sheila places her hands on her hips, "Do you see any other person in this room?" Bonnie looks at Caroline. "No, I told you a few moments ago how your step family was jealous of you." Bonnie sighs.

"But, their all I have. Before my father died I promised him we'd all stay together as a family." Sheila places a hand on Bonnie's cheek. "Bonnie this can't be what your daddy had in mind." Bonnie walks back to her chair. "I've dreamt about leaving a dozen times." Sheila looks at Caroline then to Bonnie, "See that's the problem with most dreamers. They dream about what they want instead of really doing it." Bonnie sits in her chair. "I wish that.. I guess wishing is no good either." Caroline walks over and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything starts with a wish." Both girls look at her. "You wanted to know what Bonnie was wishing for before you came?" Caroline asks. "That one of those pumpkins in the yard would turn into a big golden carriage and take you to the ball?" Bonnie smiles sadly, "I know what your going to say. _Fol-De-Rol and Fiddledy Dee._ " Sheila smiles hands crossed and finishes, "Fiddledy Faddledy Foddle." Bonnie nods, "Your right it's impossible."

(Godmother)

 _Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage._  
 _Impossible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in_  
 _Marriage,_  
 _And four white mice will never be four white horses!_  
 _Such fol-der-ol and fid-dle-dy dee of course, is- Impossible!_  
 _But the world is full of zanies and fools_  
 _Who don't believe in sensible rules_  
 _And won't believe what sensible people say._  
 _And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes keep building up impossible_  
 _Hopes,_  
 _Impossible things are happening every day._

Sheila gets rid of the fire Bonnie stands walking over to her while Caroline watches.

Bonnie: _Impossible!_

Sheila: _Impossible!_

Bonnie: _Impossible!_

Sheila: _Impossible!_

Bonnie gloomly: _Impossible._

Sheila indifferent: _Impossible._

Together: _Imposs-ible!_

Then Sheila goes out the door Bonnie and Caroline follow her out. "Wait, if impossible things are happening everyday then why shouldn't I have impossible hopes and dreams? Even something as impossible as going to the ball." Sheila faces her. "Then go to the ball, Bonnie. Go no one is stopping you, but you." Caroline chimes in. "But she doesn't have any way to get there." Sheila nods. "Godmother I've been wishing as hard as I can." Sheila smiles. "I know you have Bonnie. Stand over there go ahead, you to Caroline." They stand behind Sheila to her left.

Sheila uses her magic to lift a pumpkin it goes up then quickly falls. Sheila shrugs then mutters, "What's the matter with me? Especially after 600 years." She tries again using some more magic. She pushes the pumpkin to the entrance and soon it turns into a golden carriage. "Oh my goodness." Bonnie says. Sheila smiles. "We need some horses. Let me see." She turns slightly waving her hand inside the house. Then she brings the mice's cage outside the cage disappears and the mice transform into four beautiful white horses. "So beautiful." Caroline says Sheila nods. "Don't you run away from me." She waves her hand three more mice and they transform into, two footmen and a Coachmen.

"Just like in my dream." Bonnie says not believing they are real. They go to their places, "We have footmen, a Coachmen, horses and a carriage is their anything else that I have forgotten?" Bonnie looks down at her attire, while Caroline smiles. "Spin around, don't make me do all the work." Bonnie does and soon her dress is transformed into a beautiful strapless sea green ball gown with matching gloves. Her hair that was in a bun has been pulled to the side the back of her head braided while the rest is in curls. Bonnie lifts her dress to see that she's wearing glass slippers. Bonnie gasps Caroline hugs her. "You look amazing!" Bonnie smiles then hugs Sheila.

"Thank you, Godmother." Bonnie starts to enter the carriage. "There's one tiny detail before I forget. You must leave the ball before the clock strikes twelve. It's very important." Bonnie looks at her, "Before twelve?" Sheila crosses her arms. "Look I don't make the rules. That magic only lasts till midnight. Come on Bonnie it's time to go." She smiles then gets in the carriage. Bonnie blows a kiss to Caroline and her Godmother before sitting back the carriage starts to move.

(Bonnie)

 _It's possible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage._  
 _It's possible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage._  
(Sheila) _And four white mice are easily turned to horses_  
 _such falder-all-and-fiddley-dee-of-courses._  
 _Quite poss-i-ble!_ (Bonnie) _It's possible!_  
 _for the world is full of zanies and fools._  
(Sheila) _Who don't believe in sensible rules._  
(Bonnie) _And don't believe what sensible people say._  
(Both) _And because-these-daff-and-dooly-ite-dopes_  
 _keep-building-up-impossible-hopes,_  
 _impossible, things are happening ev-ery-day._

Bonnie: _It's possible!_

Sheila: _It's possible!_

Bonnie: _It's possible!_

Sheila: _It's possible!_

Bonnie: _It's possible!_

Sheila: _It's possible!_

Together: _It's pos-si-ble!_

Bonnie rides to the castle with her Fairy Godmother with hope and happiness carrying them all the way!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Bonnie makes an entrance

 _Meanwhile back at the ball..._

Lorenzo yawns in his all white royal suit with black shoes, not because he's exhausted or anything, just bored none of the girls he's danced with so far are not what he's looking for. Leans back right foot out and takes the girls hand he stands straight and they spin to the right then the left. Then Enzo spins her around just as Damon brings the next girl. Damon walks the other girl away. Enzo bows and she curtsys while they dance Lorenzo looks at the line of girls he has yet to dance with. _When will it end?_ He wonders as he lifts his hand to tell Damon to bring another. Katherine, Rebekah and Sybil wait as they watch the other girls.

Queen Lucyanna and King Elijah sit on their thrones watching the event dresses in their royal colors of purple and blue. "So many lovely girls, he'll find her tonight I'm sure of it." The king looks at his queen. "And if he doesn't?" The queen's smiles fades. "Then this will never end." Damon who walks by says, "I don't think we ordered enough food." The queen looks at him, "What?" The next one takes Enzo's and his arm he walks around her then lifts his hand. "I want to dance with him!" Sybil says Rebekah and Katherine cover her mouth with their hands. Enzo looks to see who said that as he switches hand with his current partner. He has a grim expression on his face.

"Look at his face is he smiling?" The Lucyanna asks. "It's a wince." Elijah says. "With a tiny little smile." The queen says. "Wishful thinking my love." The king says. Lucyanna sighs defeatedly. While Enzo dances with a new girl Damon is off to the side talking to one of the servers. "Pardon me." Katherine says placing a hand on his shoulder. He waves the server away. "I'm sure you notice my two beautiful daughters." She points to Rebekah and Sybil with one using her finger to clean her teeth while the other tries to fix her dress. Damon looks disgusted. "Madam for the last time, the Prince with dance with all the girls in due time. Please exercise some restraint."

Katherine pull his behind a pallor, "Any mother would want to see their daughter dance with the prince. But what I want to know is who get the honor of dancing with you?" Damon looks at her. "What?" He says. "Come on look at those features this physical physic that full head of hair." She strokes his hair. "No touching, please." Katherine stops then steps closer to him. "Sure these not need to pretend. I know you felt that something between us." Damon looks at her, "You know I wish there was something between us." Katherine smiles, "Really?" Damon nods, "Yeah a continent." He leaves with a smirk. Katherine composes herself then watches her daughters.

Enzo lifts his hand Rebekah who is all excited gets moved out of the way by Sybil. When she reaches him He holds his hand out to her. Sybil takes it and then scratches her neck Enzo notices. "Do you have an itch?" Sybil shakes her head, "No, your highness why would you say a silly thing like that?" They step forward and switch hands. "Well you just scratched yourself." She looks at her mother and sister, Katherine tries to tell her to stop but it does not work. "You did it again." Sybil smiles, "I don't think so." Then she pulls him closer.

Sybil recites her poem to him. Enzo pulls back a little, "Excuse me?" Sybil continues as he spins her out then back in. "It's poetry!" She says Enzo nods using his hand behind her to bring for the next girl. Damon see and makes his way over. Enzo struggles to get out of her hold. "Don't you get it?" Sybil ask as she's pulled away by the guards.. "Got it." As Damon brings the next girl Katherine steers her away and Rebekah come up. "Damon tell the orchestra to up the tempo." Damon gives the signal and the music speed increases.

Rebekah has her left arm to the side as Enzo holds his hand out she takes it and starts laughing. "Am I missing something?" He asks as he pulls her closer slightly. "Well your laughter is excessive." Rebekah continues to laugh, "But your highness is it true that you joke?" They face each other. "I don't think anyone's ever found me funny." He places his hand on her waist she snorts as they spin with their joined hands over their heads. Rebekah leans on him while Enzo struggles to keep her upright. Damon comes to his rescue and pulls her away. "Oh, but we were getting along so great. Hey loosen up a little." She elbows him in the head. "Faster Damon." Enzo says. Damon nods in pain and gives the signal yet again the music speeds up even more.

Enzo dances with lots of girls and poor Damon struggles to keep up the ball is getting interesting with the girls Enzo quickly let's go of some of them fall into the crowd of the other couples. "I think it's going awfully well, don't you think?" Elijah asks Lucyanna. She hits his shoulder.

While the chaos continues inside guess who just arrived outside. Bonnie steps out of the carriage when it stops. She grabs a part of the gown and walks up the stairs. "Bonnie." She turns to face Sheila. "Alright now from here your on your own." Bonnie looks shocked, "Your not coming with me?" Fairy Godmother shakes her head. "I got you here, now the rest comes from you. Don't be afraid, just remember to get out of there before the clock strikes twelve." Bonnie looks at the clock it reads. 11:15 Bonnie nods then heads up the steps.

Back inside it's just gotten worse though Enzo is almost done dancing with all the girls he does not notice the mess he's made in the process. Once he dances with final girl he does not notice the he too spins Damon around before he looks up and sees Bonnie enter the room. Bonnie smiles from the top of the stairs. Enzo smiles at her as she descends slowly down the stairs when she is finally down she walks over to him. "Hello." He says Bonnie curtsys, "How do you do your highness?" Bonnie looks at the ground. Enzo lifts her chin they gaze into each others eyes and the start to waltz around the room.

Everyone is silent as they dance when they waltz passed his parents Elijah asks, "Who is that lovely girl?" Lucyanna replies, "No one knows. She is stunning, isn't she?"Elijah nods, "Like a vision. If I were a young man I'd-" Lucyanna looks at him. "Yes dear?" The king snaps out of it, "Well I'd be younger right?" The queen nods. "Yes dear." They hold hands. Bonnie and Enzo waltz passed her family. Sybil who scratches her neck asks. "Where the hell did she come from?" Rebekah looks surprised. "I've never seen her around here before." Katherine with her hand on her hips, "There's something vaguely familiar about her." As they watch them dance.

Still dancing Enzo says. "You know I have the strangest feeling that I've met you before." Bonnie smiles. "I'm sure that I would remember." Enzo asks, "Was it last summer at the lake?" Bonnie shakes her head. "No, I can't swim." Enzo nods then asks, "Then it must have been this winter at the lodge." Bonnie's eyes widen. "Up in the mountains?" Enzo smiles. "You go to the mountains too?" Bonnie smiles, "No, but I love looking at them there very beautiful." Enzo looks into her eyes. "Your very beautiful." Bonnie glances around the room. "Everyone's staring at us." Enzo looks at her slightly dazed. "Really? I forgot their was anyone else here."

(Enzo)

 _Ten minutes ago I saw you_  
 _I looked up when you came through the door,_  
 _My head started reeling_  
 _You gave me the feeling_  
 _The room had no ceiling or floor._  
 _Ten minutes ago I met you_  
 _And we murmured our how-do-you-do's._  
 _I wanted to ring out the bells_  
 _And fling out my arms and to sing out the news._  
 _I have found her, she's an angel_  
 _With the dust of the stars in her eyes._  
 _We are dancing, we are flying_  
 _And she's me back to the skies._  
 _In the arms of my love I'm flying_  
 _Over mountain and meadow and glen,_  
 _And I like it so well, that for all I can tell_  
 _I may never come down again_  
 _I may never come down to earth again._

(Bonnie)

 _Ten minutes ago I met you_  
 _And we murmured our how-do-you-do's._  
 _I wanted to ring out the bells_  
 _And fling out my arms and to sing out the news._

(Enzo)

 _I have found her._

(Bonnie)

 _I have found him._

(Both)

 _In the arms of my love I'm flying_  
 _Over mountain and meadow and glen,_  
 _And I like it so well, that for all I can tell_  
 _I may never come down again_  
 _I may never come down to earth again._

Once they finish that note they waltz out of the room out to the garden area while everyone else stays in the waltz and waltz and with all this waltzing I don't know how they aren't dizzy from it all!


	7. Chapter 7

While the ball goes on inside Bonnie and Enzo continue to dance outside with smiles on their face they both feel the connection. The pair are in total bliss that they don't notice Bonnie's stepsisters on the other side of the garden spying on them. Sybil lifts Rebekah to see what they are up too. Before setting her down suddenly.

Minerva:  
 _Why would a fellow want a girl like her?_  
 _A frail and fluffy beauty?_  
 _Why can't a fellow ever once prefer_  
 _a solid girl like me?!_

Calliope:  
 _She's a frothy little bubble_  
 _with a flimsy kind of charm_  
 _And with very little trouble_  
 _I could break her little arm!_

Both:  
 _Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her?_  
 _So obviously unusual?_  
 _Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a usual girl like me?!_

Minerva:  
 _Her face is exquisite I suppose,_  
 _but no more exquisite that a rose is._

Calliope:  
 _Her skin may be delicate and soft_  
 _but not any softer that a doe's is_

Minerva:  
 _Her neck is no longer that a swan's_

Calliope:  
 _She's only as dainty as a daisy_

Minerva:  
 _She's only as graceful as a bird..._

Both:  
 _So why is the fellow going crazy?_  
 _Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her,_  
 _A girl who's merely lovely?_  
 _Why can't a fellow ever once prefer_  
 _a girl who's merely me?!_

Minerva:  
 _She's a frothy little bubble_  
 _with a frilly sort of air_  
 _and with very little trouble_  
 _I could pull out all her hair! Ha ha ha ha!_

Both:  
 _Why would a fellow want a girl like her,_  
 _a girl who's merely lovely?_  
 _Why can't a fellow ever once prefer_  
 _a girl who's merely me?_  
 _What's the matter with the man?_  
 _What's the matter with the man?_  
 _What's the matter with the man?!_

Once they finish that line Rebekah pulls Sybil back and they fall into the fountain. "Oh! Rebekah look at what you did to my dress!?" Sybil says glaring at her. "If we kept walking they would have spotted us you dumb bitch!" Rebekah squeaks back at her. Sybil splashes her with water. "Sybil you ruined my make-up!" Sybil laughs and runs through the garden. "Mother!" They both squeal. Katherine though in the ballroom hears them and shakes her head to go see the commotion. "What is it?" Then she looks at them and gasps. "I will fix this now be quiet they are right over there." Katherine says as she puts the finishing touches on their make-up she leaves them telling them to finish drying off.

At that exact same time Bonnie and Enzo decide to come back inside to dance. Everyone stops when they enter they all bow in respect. The couple start to waltz again towards his parents. When they get closer Queen Lucyanna and King Elijah start to dance next to them. Enzo draws them away from his parents. What he does not know is that he brought them closer to her stepmother Katherine who is spying on them using Damon as her shield. Bonnie tries not to let it get to her as she dances with the Prince. They were trapped.

Soon they change partners and Bonnie is now dancing with the King. "I hope that Son of mine is behaving himself." Bonnie nods. "Yes, he's been a perfect gentleman." King Elijah smiles. "Chip off the old block is he?" Bonnie giggles. "Yes, your Majesty." Elijah smiles. "He's smitten with you. I must say it's as though you appeared here by magic." Bonnie looks shocked as they continue to dance. "What is he saying to her?" Enzo asks his mother. "What difference does it make? You told us you weren't going to find the girl of your dream tonight." Enzo smiles at his mother then spins her expecting to have Bonnie in his arms again. His mother beats him to it taking Bonnie's hand. "Do we know your parents dear?" Bonnie shakes her head. "I don't think so." Queen Lucyanna smiles. "You must introduce us where are they?" Bonnie stutters. "Well, my father he.."

"Yes dear?" The queen waits. "Well my mother she." Bonnie sees Katherine closer than ever. "I'm sorry will you excuse me?" Bonnie dashes away to the garden. Lucyanna stands speechless. Katherine realizes how close she is and bows before leaving. "What did you say to her?" Enzo asks his mother upset. The queen trails off Enzo runs after Bonnie stepping on Damon in the process. "I think she's lovely, don't you?" Elijah asks his queen. "A little high strong." Elijah shrugs, "A little." The queen spots someone on the floor. "Who is that?" The king responds, "Damon, love." They go back to sit on their thrones. Damon crawls to get out off the way of the other couples dancing.

"It's not even midnight yet." Sheila says. Bonnie shakes her head, "I want to leave now." Sheila places her hands on her hips, "Oh, I see you giving up." Bonnie looks down. "I'm not what they think I am." Sheila smiles, "Honey all their think is that you're the most beautiful girl at the ball and you are." Bonnie smiles. "Your still here." Enzo says not sees Bonnie's Fairy Godmother. "Yes, I was just..." She turns to see that Sheila has vanished. Enzo walks over to her. "I don't have the slightest idea what my parents told you, but I apologize." Bonnie shakes her head, "No, they were wonderful. So much better, compared to my family."

"I would like to meet your family." Enzo says. "No you don't." Enzo keeps it up. "Everyone in your life." Bonnie shakes her head, "You really don't." Enzo chuckles, "That bad, huh?" Bonnie nods. "Well they didn't want me to come here tonight." Enzo looks shocked. _What kind of parents wouldn't want their own daughter to not attend the ball?_ "I'm glad you did." They smile at each other then Enzo takes Bonnie's hand in his walking over to where they had just exited. "You know to be completely honest I almost didn't come myself."Bonnie looks at him skeptical. "How could the Prince not show up at his own ball?" They stop walking. "You don't think it's a bit medieval? Everyone standing around like I was some prized bull they were trying to rope in." Bonnie laughs.

"Go ahead and laugh, but if I'm going to spend the rest of my left with someone. She's got to be..." Bonnie jumps in pulling away from him spinning. "She has to be exciting!" He chuckles catching up with her. "I suppose." Bonnie turns around to face him. "And sweet." Enzo's smile falters. "Not that sweet, love." Bonnie blushes when he calls her love they get lost in each others eyes. And it's almost midnight!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Out of time

Bonnie sits on the bench next to them saying. "And you most devoted servant forever and ever." Enzo shakes his head sitting next to her. "Servants I've got, what I need is someone I can really talk with." Bonnie nods through she has Caroline and Stefan she feels like she can't fully be herself around them. "You know what I wish? I wi-" Bonnie cuts him off. "You know the problem with most dreamers? They dream about what they want instead of doing something about it." Enzo nods. "Your right." He gets down on one knee in front of her. "May I ask you a question?"

Bonnie catches her breath looking down at him, "Of course." Enzo smiles. "Do you think believe it's possible to meet someone and know in an instant that she's the one?" Bonnie smiles, "It's very possible." Enzo's smile widens. "I feel so strange. Like I'm not myself, but when I'm with you I really am myself. Not the self that I'm expected to be the self that-" He stops himself with a chuckle. "I'm not making any sense am I?" Bonnie shakes her head. "Your making perfect sense and that's what's so scary." Enzo looks up at her puzzled. "Scary? Your confusing and wonderful all at the same time."

Enzo:  
 _Do I love you because you're beautiful?_  
 _Or are you beautiful_  
 _because I love you?_  
 _Am I making believe I see in you_  
 _A girl to lovely to_  
 _be really true?_  
 _Do I want you because you're wonderful?_  
 _Or are you wonderful_

 _Because I want you?_  
 _Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,_  
 _Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?_

Bonnie:  
(Maybe you're imagining me. And maybe I'm imagining you, too.)  
 _Am I making believe I see in you_  
 _A man to perfect to_  
 _be really true?_  
 _Do I want you because you're wonderful,_  
 _or are you wonderful_  
 _because I want you?_

Both:  
 _Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,_  
 _or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

At this point they are both standing Enzo has grasped Bonnie's hands in his. He brings both hands to his lips to kiss them than he kissed her temple. "I've always dreamed it would happen like this and now it really has! I don't ever want this night to end." Bonnie shakes her head looking up into his hazel brown eyes. "Neither do I." He kisses her on the cheek hugging her close to him.

Both:  
 _Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,_  
 _or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

They look into each others eyes and Enzo leans down capturing her lips in a slow passionate first kiss. Bonnie feels all warm and fuzzy inside as he kisses her. Enzo is in cloud nine as he teases her lips with his tongue she finally gives him some more access and he moans. They really are caught up in the moment because it seems that Bonnie has forgotten all about the time!

 _ **Bing! Bing! Bing!**_

Bonnie pulls away with a gasp. "I can't stay." Enzo still in a daze says, "What do you mean?" Bonnie dashes back towards the palace. "I have to go." Bonnie says shaking her head sadly. "Stop! Come back I don't even know your name!" He runs into Damon as he rounds the corner trying to catch up with her. "Your Highness what is it?" Bonnie dashes up the steps and out the way she had entered when she first arrived. "Enzo don't let her get away." His father tells him he does not hear what his mother says as he gets to the top of the steps. He is stopped by Katherine. "Your Highness you simply must-" Katherine falls to the floor in her quick haste to catch the Prince's attention. Enzo moves passed her running at full speed to get to the girl.

While that was happening inside Bonnie had just gotten down the steps to see that her gown had turned back into the one that Caroline had made for her she looks behind her before dashing to the gates to see that a carriage has pulled up. "Bonnie, hurry!" She looks to see Caroline. Bonnie hops in the back hiding in the seats as Caroline takes the reins and horses make a fast dash down the hill out of sight of the castle. Bonnie lets out a sigh of relief looking at Caroline with a smile. "Thank you, Caroline." Caroline looks back giving her a smiles, "Your welcome."

Meanwhile Enzo is at the front entrance of his castle not seeing the young woman he had fallen in love with. He turns to go back in to the Castle before looking back.

Enzo:

 _Do I want you because you're wonderful?_

Bonnie:

 _Or are you wonderful_  
 _because I want you?_

Both:  
 _Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,_  
 _or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

Enzo looks down to see a shoe made out of glass. He picks it up looking they way she had gone thinking. _I will find you, love._ He goes back inside seeing Damon who he walks passed and goes straight to his room. His parents know that he wouldn't come back to the ball after that, so they end the ball several minutes after they realize he's was not coming back down.

Caroline pulls the horses to a stop in front of Bonnie's house. Bonnie get's out heading inside with her best friend right behind her. Bonnie changes out of her torn gown and into a purple maid's dress. She brushes her hair and then heads downstairs to talk to Caroline. "So how was it?" Bonnie was not even halfway through the door when she asked that. Bonnie smiles brightly. "It was everything that I had ever dreamed it would be. I danced with the Prince for most of my time there." Caroline claps her hands excitedly. "Did you kiss him?" Bonnie blushes nodding which made Caroline squeal.

Bonnie shakes her head going to the kitchen to boil some hot water and warm milk she knew her step family would be back soon. Caroline stays a little longer and before she leaves she gave Bonnie a big hug. "I'm glad that you got to live your dream, I hope and pray there is a better life for you than this." Bonnie smiles, "You and Stefan helped make this dream a reality, your truly the best." Caroline smiles releasing her then leaving. Bonnie sighs happily humming to herself as she gets cups and a tray for when her step family arrives.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Believing

At least twenty minutes later her step family rings the doorbell, Bonnie being close by opens the door. Katherine plasters a fake smile on her face gushing out, "What a night! A most magnificent affair!" She says as Bonnie takes her shaw and fan. "Perfect!" Sybil says as Bonnie takes hers as well. "Just like a dream!" Rebekah says as Bonnie takes her stuff. "Hmm, did any of you get to dance with the prince?" She asks as the closes the door. "I danced about an hour with him." Sybil says with a smile. "An hour?!" Rebekah exclaims. "Didn't you?" Sybil asks her. "Of course I did, you did." Rebekah says with a smirk. "I wouldn't be surprised if the prince chose one of you as his bride." Both girls squeal. Bonnie rolls her eyes from the dining room where she placed all their stuff on.

"Oh, that sounds too good to be true did you know everyone at the ball?"Bonnie asked still in the kitchen. "Everyone who's anyone, except for some fake princess something I wasn't able to catch her name." She walks back into the living room. While getting their gloves."A princess did she dance with the prince?" Bonnie asks. In a disgusted tone Katherine replies. "I wasn't watching." Bonnie rolls her eyes when she's back in the kitchen. "Do you think he liked her?" She hears Rebekah's ridiculous laugh from where she is. "And what exactly have you been doing all night Bonnie?" Katherine asks her. Bonnie stands up straight. "Just dreaming mostly about what it would be like to be at the ball." Sybil rolls her eyes, "She couldn't know what it was like unless she was there." Rebekah smirks. "You just can't imagine it." Bonnie walks around the couch walking away towards the kitchen before stopping.

"I imagine that there's a grand staircase, candles everywhere, and an orchestra playing." Her step family looks at her slightly shocked at how vivid and exact her description of the Castle is.

Sybil:  
 _It looks that way._  
Rebekah:  
 _The way you say._

Katherine:  
 _She talks as if she knows_.

Bonnie:  
 _I do not know that this is so_  
 _I only just suppose..._  
 _I suppose that when you come to the ballroom_  
 _and the room itself is floating in the air_  
 _If you're suddenly confronted by his highness_  
 _you are frozen like a statue on the stairs_  
 _You're afraid he'll hear the way your heart is beating_  
 _and you know you mustn't make the first offense_  
 _You are seriously thinking of retreating_  
 _when you seem to hear him asking you to dance..._

Bonnie holds her hand out and Rebekah takes it and they waltz in a circle. "And when you waltz with him, you whirl around so that your feet never touch the floor." Bonnie says to her then releases her still twirling she says. "That's right they don't!" to dance with Sybil. "And it feels like your as light as feather." Sybil nods, "That's right it does!" Bonnie stops dancing with her. Rebekah and Sybil dance with each other. "And for a few precious moments, you're the only two people in the entire world."

She walks towards the kitchen. Her stepsisters follow her and halfway her stepmother.

 _A Lovely night, a lovely night_  
 _A finer night you know you'll never see_  
 _You meet your prince, a charming prince_  
 _As charming as a prince will ever be._  
(Opening the doors to the garden) _The stars in a hazy heaven_  
 _tremble above you_  
 _While he is whispering:_  
 _"Darling I Love you"_  
 _You say goodbye, away you fly_  
(Blowing a kiss to Katherine) _but on your lips you keep a kiss_  
 _All your life you'll dream of this_  
 _Lovely, lovely night_

Sybil:  
 _A Lovely night,_

Rebekah:  
 _How lovely!_

Sybil:  
 _A lovely night_

Rebekah:  
 _How lovely!_

Sybil:  
 _A finer night you know you'll never see_

Rebekah:  
 _How lovely._

Sybil:  
 _You meet..._

Rebekah:  
 _your prince,_

Sybil:  
 _a char-..._

Rebekah:  
 _..ming prince._

Katherine:  
 _As charming as a prince will ever be._  
 _The stars in a hazy heaven_

Rebekah:  
 _tremble above you_

Katherine:  
 _While he is whispering:_

Sybil:  
 _"Darling I Love you"_

Bonnie:  
 _You say goodbye, away you fly_

Stepsisters:  
 _but on your lips you keep a kiss_

Katherine:  
 _All your life you'll dream of this_

Bonnie:  
 _Lovely,_

Sybil:  
 _lovely,_

Rebekah:  
 _lovely_  
Stepsisters & Bonnie:  
 _Lovely night!_

"Enough of this! Worst nonsense I've ever heard. Rubbish and dribble." Rebekah comes from behind the rail. "But mother." Katherine ignores her. "And you two listening to her hanging on her every word." Sybil moves closer, "But mother!" Katherine slightly upset says, "Enough, go to bed it's late." Bonnie's stepsister give her a sympathetic faint smile before running upstairs to their rooms. Katherine lifts her dress a bit walking past Bonnie saying, "And the thought of you dancing with the prince is preposterous." Bonnie looks up. "Why is it so hard for you to imagine?"

Her stepmother turns. "Because! You're a commoner Bonnie, your mother was common and so are you. You can clean your face and put on a fresh dress, but underneath it all your still common. To think that the prince would actually consider you for his bride it's laughable!" Bonnie's eyes start to water she chokes out, "My father-" Katherine cuts her off, "Your father was a weak filling your head with silly hopes and dreams that will never come true. Now clean this place up it's a miss." Katherine turns on her heels and walks up the stairs never looking back.

Bonnie walks down the few steps heading towards the kitchen. She stops looking at their things before going outside to the garden. She sits on her knees looking up to the sky saying, "Father I know I promised that I'd never leave, but after what happened tonight I don't see how I could stay. If you only knew how much she's changed you would understand. I deserve better. I deserve to be loved. That's what I learned tonight and that's all that matters."

 _My dream came true away I flew,_

 _but on my lips he left a kiss all my life I'll dream of this lovey_

 _lovely night._

"Bonnie if you truly love him why don't you let him know?" Bonnie looks behind her to see her Fairy Godmother Sheila. "How can I? Look at me." Bonnie says tears running down her face. "Do you honestly think he fell in love with your fancy gown and pretty braids?" Bonnie shrugs, "I don't know anymore, and if you hadn't help me." Sheila shakes her head. "You didn't need my help, but you thought you did. Believe in yourself Bonnie, and trust that he will love you as you really are." Bonnie nods with a slight smile before getting up. She hugs her Fairy Godmother before going back into the house to get everything tidy. Once she's done she changes into sleepwear and heads to the shack little Terry follows her and she lets his sleep in the shack with her, hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

 ** _It's almost over... or is it? Let me know what you think should I give this story a few more chapters of just end it? Until next time..._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Quest to find the one

 _The next morning at the castle..._

Enzo's is standing in the garden holding the glass slipper in his hand staring off into the distance. "Enzo you've been up all night, come and get something to eat." He does not face his mother he walks further away, "I can't. I won't eat nor rest till I've found her again." Enzo hears his father, "Enzo our men have been searching everywhere and there's no trace of her you may never find her." Enzo turns to face his father, "Don't say that, I will find her I've got to." Elijah sighs, "Before last night you didn't know a thing about her." Lucyanna jumps in, "Except that she is beautiful, and all the girls last night were equally beautiful." Enzo shakes his head looking towards the garden flowers. "I refuse to hear about any other than her. She's different from any other woman I met."

The queen looks puzzled. "How can you know that after one night?" She walks towards him.

 _Are you making believe you see in her_  
 _a girl to perfect to be really true?_  
 _Do you love her because she's wonderful,_  
 _or is she wonderful_  
 _because you love her?_  
 _Is she the sweet invention of a lover's dream..._  
 _Or is she really as wonderful as she seems?_

Enzo faces his mother, "All my life I've been searching for something." He walks toward his father, "And I've finally found it in her." The king claps him on the shoulders, "Well, then you must find her. Keep looking Lorenzo for as long as it takes." Enzo smiles leaving the garden heading to the ballroom he sees Damon coming down the stairs, "Your Highness, I'm afraid I don't have any good news to report. Because no one seems to know who she is or where she came from." Enzo nods.

"Damon she's out there somewhere and I'm going to search every part of this kingdom till I find her." He hands Damon the slipper. "A shoe made out of glass who the hell dances in glass shoes?!" Enzo shakes his head, "Were going to try this slipper on every young woman in the kingdom till we find her. I'm going to marry her do you understand, mate?" Damon starts to say something, the queen cuts him off, "Do as he says Damon." He bows walking up the steps. "Mother, father thank you." His parents smile. "Your happiness is all that matters to us son." The king says. Enzo hugs his parents before releasing them.

 _...And the dearest love in all the world_  
 _is waiting somewhere for me_  
 _I waiting somewhere..._  
 _somewhere for me._

Enzo climbs the stairs then breaks into a slow run up the last of the steps disappearing to change then be off to find his woman. He gets into the carriage with Damon and they head to the village. They had sent a messenger earlier to notify the people that the prince was looking for the women who foot fits the glass slipper, for she would be his bride.

They had went from house to house in the village. Majority of the girls we just happy to see him again, and where shocked to know that they had seen him in the village several times before, but they didn't know it was him. Damon placed the slipper on every young maid's foot big and small without much luck. With a sigh they leave the village heading to the outskirts to the few house out there. They stop at a few before getting to Caroline's house they don't stay long when they see Stefan he points towards the house across the way. Just who's home could this be?

When they get to the final house Katherine gives Bonnie a list of things to do. Turning around Bonnie rolls her eyes but, goes to the kitchen. She was glad she had snuck Terry the golden retriever in so she wouldn't be completely alone. She hears the doorbell, but Katherine rushes her back into the kitchen closing the door. _Strange, Stepmother always wants me to get the door._ Bonnie shrugs it off and starts cleaning the dishes. She hears commotion in the living room. The man voice is muffled so she can't hear what he saying, but Bonnie hears her stepsister Rebekah loud and clear.

"That's my slipper, I'd know it anywhere. You see it fits perfectly." She hears Rebekah say. Bonnie stops and leans against the door. She hears Rebekah snort then it stops. "Rebekah be serious anyone could see that this slipper is made for a daniter foot." Bonnie hears someone cough then she hears Sybil's gasp. "What happen to it?! You shrunk it fit perfectly at the ball!" She feels bad for the man and quickly steps away to when she hears the footfalls of her stepmother approach the doors. She hears the click meaning she could not take the clothes she had folded earlier back that way.

"Is there any other women in the house?" The man asks. "Yes, there's one more move over." Katherine says. "Are there any young women in the house?" The man asks. Katherine changes her voice making her sound younger. "How young?" She asks. The man says, "Younger than you." Bonnie doesn't hear anything for a few seconds. then she hears Katherine squeal. "Oh! It fits. It fits!" A new voice joins, "Impossible!" Bonnie heartbeat accelerates. The squeals turn to painful shrieks, "Ow! And its cutting off my circulation get it off me off. Pull harder you imible harder!" Bonnie shakes her head bragging the bags of clothes and going out the back to the garden Terry follow her.

She hears them come near the kitchen doors but she continues around to the front. They seem to be quiet for awhile before Bonnie is within ten paces of the front door she hears her stepmother pleading. "Take one of my girls your Highness I beg you. Rebekah has charm and grace. She's much smarter than she looks. And Sybil that girl is poetic and cultured she memorized the records the three languages! Four if you count Pig Latin!" The Prince clearly furious keeps his cool, "Madam, though that is impressive. I command you stop this foolishness this instant! Come along Damon!" The leave heading towards the door Bonnie looks to see that Terry is not beside her she looks towards the princes carriage to see him with the horses. Bonnie rushes over calling him to her. He slams into her legs slightly as she stops in front of her wagging his tail. He causes Bonnie to drop the bags just as the doors open.

* * *

 ** _Hahaha I'm so mean! Though it's not the finale still, it's like what the heck you had to go and leave us hanging like that? Yup, pretty much and I hope none of you blame Terry for this it's he's just a stray dog that wants to be loved. Maybe Bonnie and Enzo will adopt him? So I'm curious what you guys think I should do for the next chapter like towards the middle, should they go on their honeymoon straight away? Should they have one last Ball just to bug Enzo and should Bonnie's step family be given a chance to redeem themselves? Let me know until next time..._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 It's her!

Enzo goes out the front door and sees a woman and a dog near his carriage. "Just like those bloody Royals not caring if their in anyone's way." Bonnie stops what she is doing and stands up straight. "Well, I'm sure they were going somewhere very important." Enzo walks toward her slowly. "What did you say your name was?" Bonnie turns to face him slowly. "Bonnie." Enzo smiles. "Bonnie, I like it." It's Bonnie's turn to smile. "It grows on you I guess." Enzo hold his hand out he waits for Damon to place it in his hand before he asks, "May I?" Bonnie nods. She removes her house shoe and places her foot in the glass slipper it's a perfect fit! Enzo looks up at her with a wide smile Bonnie smiles back. He stands and kisses her with such passion.

Sheila appears then, " _Impossible, things are happening everyday!_ " She moves her fingers and both Bonnie's and Enzo's clothes change. Bonnie is wearing a wedding dress lace in the back sleeveless heart neckline her hair is in curls down her back with a crown in her hair. Enzo is in a white tux and shoes with a shimmer of gold and his hair is combed back. They keep kissing and then Sheila moves them to the center of town with Terry in the carriage with them.

 _Someone wants you_  
 _You know who_  
 _Now you're living_  
 _There's music in you_

 _Now you'll hear_  
 _Something new_  
 _Someone's playing_  
 _The music in you_

 _Now you're living_  
 _You know why_  
 _Now there's nothing_  
 _You won't try_

 _(Entrance to the castle the gates open.)_

 _Move a mountain_  
 _Light the sky_  
 _Make a wish come true_  
 _There is music in you_

 _Now you can go wherever you want to go_  
 _Now you can do whatever you want to do_  
 _Now you can be whatever you want to be_  
 _And love is a song you will sing your whole life through_

 _(Stepfamily locked out, Caroline and Stefan look back and smile.)_

 _Move a mountain_  
 _Light the sky_  
 _Make a wish come true_  
 _There is music in you_

 _In youuuuuuuuuuuuu..._

Bonnie and Enzo kiss and the villagers cheer though I'm pretty sure that Caroline beat them all. Enzo hugs her close to him with a smile that his parents have not seen in a long time. "Lorenzo, come introduces us to your bride." Enzo sighs, but does as told he leads Bonnie to his parents. "Mother, Father. May I introduce to you to my wife, Princess Bonnie." Bonnie blushes at her new status but bows in respect. "Oh, Bonnie what a lovely name for a lovely girl." Queen Lucyanna says. "Thank you, Your Majesty." King Elijah chuckles, "My dear, you don't have to call us that were family now." Bonnie nods. "So what do I call you?" Lucyanna smiles, "How about mother and father." Bonnie starts to cry. "I haven't had either of those since I was twelve." Enzo hugs her to him kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, love I'm so sorry." Bonnie wipes her eyes just as the doors burst open. "Oh, Bonnie my child." Katherine says as she and her stepsisters try and approach them. Enzo holds a hand out. "Who the bloody hell let you in?" Before they can respond Damon comes in his hair standing in every other direction. "Forgive me Your Highness, they were too many for me to stop at once." Enzo looks down at Bonnie she nods to him stepping away.

"You don't have to right to claim me anymore I'm not the 'problem' it was you Katherine. After my daddy died it was your responsibility to look after me, but you were more concerned for Rebekah and Sybil to care about me. You drove the staff away leaving me to do everything!" Katherine looks hurt but it turns into a smirk. "You dare talk to me like that?! I'm your mother I kept you in that house for all those years and this is what I get in return?" Bonnie shakes her head, "You haven't been much of a mother to me, just a woman who I lived with, but it's alright Katherine, Sybil, and Rebekah I forgive you."

Bonnie walks back to Enzo who takes her in his arms. "Damon get them out of here. And out of this kingdom for good." Damon nods, "Yes, your Highness." Bonnie let's go of Enzo ruching forward, "Wait, at least let them stay in the kingdom." Enzo places a hand on her waist, "Love, are you sure?" Bonnie nods, "My parents taught me to be kind to everyone even when they have wronged you." That made Enzo love her more and more. "As you wish, my love." Damon releases them. "But, you are not allowed to step foot in this place again." They nod their heads rushing out of the castle. Caroline hugs her, "Oh, Bonnie. I'm so happy for you." Stefan nods. Bonnie shakes her head, "I would not have even made it here without either of you." Enzo shakes Stefan's hand, "Thank you both." They bow.

Queen Lucyanna claps her hands, "Now we'll have a feast, followed by a ball." Enzo groans. The queen places her hands on her hips, "Oh, Lorenzo stop. It will be the last... for now." King Elijah shakes his head. Enzo pulls Bonnie away from the crowd and to the garden. "Are you alright, love?" Bonnie nods, "Just a little overwhelmed by it all." Enzo nods. "I understand." He looks into her eyes. "What?" Enzo shakes his head, "Nothing I just can't stop looking at you, your very beautiful." Then he kisses her. Bonnie's eyes close as she wraps her arms around his neck. Enzo pulls her closer to him he groans he moves his kisses to her neck. Bonnie sighs tilting her head giving him more access. He kisses his way back up to her lips Bonnie moans tugging in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Ahem." Enzo slows his kisses looking over Bonnie at Damon. He stops with a groan, "What the bloody hell do you want Damon?"

* * *

 ** _Hey guys sorry for the late update I've been sick since the week after Thanksgiving. I promise you all that more updates are coming for my other stories, Knocked up, Bennett is coming up tomorrow and the great day with little Ashley will be up next for Blind Date. I still have a few more ideas that I want to add for When in Paris so, that won't be up for awhile. And I'm going to wrap this one up with one last chapter. So what did you think of this chapter and what the heck does Damon want? You'll find out very soon. I love feedback so lemme know what you think!_**


End file.
